


Moonlight Dreamer

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [91]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Clarington-Smythe Family, Double Pregnancy, Huntbastian, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Hunter Clarington, Pregnant Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Hunter have a joint baby shower thanks to their husbands.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Hunter•

"Sebastian! Let's go!" I was getting impatient waiting for my husband. "Relax babe, the party's not going anywhere. Besides it's for you and Kurt so they can't really do much without the second guest of honor there."

"I know, but I just want to go so we can come home later and cuddle." I said playing with the buttons on my shirt. "You're so cute when you're pregnant." He smiled which led into a kiss.

"Let's go because this little girl is getting hungry and so is her mama."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how Kurt must be feeling." He said opening the door. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders.

•Kurt•

"Blaine! We need to go or else we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, Kurt. Just getting her shoes on!" I can't wait until our daughter was able to do everything on her own and won't be needing us to help her.

Speaking of the devil, she came running around the corner and almost bumped into me.

"Sorry Mommy."

"It's okay, baby girl. Just go get your jacket." She nodded and ran to the front closet. Blaine was still nowhere in sight.

"Zoe, where's Daddy?"

"I'm right here, babe." He came around the corner and placed a kiss on my lips. "Come on, these boys are attacking me from the inside."

"Okay." He kissed me once more and helped me outside and to the car. Zoe got into her booster seat and buckled herself in. She can do that but can't tie her shoes yet, but she's a pretty smart three year old so I'm not worried.

I don't know why we agreed to let our friends throw a joint baby shower for Hunter and I. I mean it's fun that we get to be pregnant together and have a baby shower together but this isn't my first rodeo. I've been pregnant before and already had a baby shower. But since this is Hunter’s first, I want most of the attention to be on him. He deserves it, with this being their first child together. We're about six weeks apart, but I look a lot bigger since I'm carrying twins.

"Zoe, can you get Mommy's charger out of the bag please?" She reached her hand over and pulled out the white cord. "Thank you baby." I took it and plugged in my phone.

"Did you take your vitamins this morning, Kurt?"

"Yeah." Since I'm pregnant with twins my doctor wants me to stay as healthy as possible during this pregnancy so I take Vitamin C tablets everyday to help boost my energy and so I'm not lacking it.

Thankfully, Rachel didn't live too far away from us so it only took us about ten minutes to get her house, where our baby shower was being held. They already had pink and blue streamers decorating the front of their house. They were so overtop.

We got out of the car and I helped Zoe out as well. She held my hand as we walked through the gate to their backyard.

"Hello!" She squealed, excited to see us. She gave me a hug then took Zoe to wherever while I spotted the food. I went over to the table and held onto my bump while examining the food. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with a little bit of everything to start off.

I turned back around trying to find my husband. There were so many people here he lost him until his signature curls, bingo. I followed the curls until I reached him. He was talking to Hunter and Sebastian.

"Where did you get that?" Hunter’s eyes almost fell out of his head. "

At the table over there."

"Excuse me, I'll be back." He kissed Sebastian’s on the cheek and made his way over.

"Kurt! You're going to eat all of that?!" Now Blaine’s eyes were popping out of his head.

"You'd be surprised. Plus I'm carrying two babies and someone has to feed them. Double the intake means double the tummies full." Blaine then rolled his eyes and cocked his eyebrow. "Let me enjoy my pregnancy while it lasts."

"Mmm." He hummed. 

Hunter came back with a plate just as full as mine and we both enjoyed our food while being guided to our thrones in front of everybody with our husbands sitting beside us.

Hunter got more of the attention on him because, like I said, this was their first so tons of questions were asked. I just sat back, ate food, and watched everyone chat amongst themselves.

Zoe ran over, after playing with her cousins, out of breath. "Mommy!"

"Wha'baby?"

"I'm hungry." I forgot she hasn't eaten since we got here because she's been playing all afternoon.

"Okay, come with Mommy so we can get you some food." I took her hand and walked over to the table with her. I grabbed a plate, some utensils, and napkins before going down the table.

"Alright, point to what you want so Mommy can get it for you." She pointed to all sorts of things which I was shocked about since she's not a fan much of this kind of food. When she was done, I brought it back to the table and cut up the bigger pieces into smaller pieces.

"Eat slowly baby, I don't want you to choke." I pet her hair as she ate and watched Hunter come back over to sit.

"God my feet are killing me!" He groaned lowering himself into the chair.

"How're you holding up with this whole pregnancy, Hunt?"

"I'm holding up nicely, I would say. I'm new to everything so I'm doing my best at getting used to it."

"Yeah, I remember when I was like that pregnant with her." I laughed.

"What's it like when they're born? Like how do you feel?"

"Um it hurts, like a lot. Are you planning on doing a natural birth or are you thinking about getting an epidural?"

"Sebastian and I might do a home birth. Because I don't want to be crowded and hounded by nurses in the hospital."

"Oh okay, well good luck. But yeah it was pretty painful for me since my epidural wore off because I was dilating slowly so by the time I was ready to push I felt everything. But the second your baby is born you feel something you've never felt before. You see this human that you created sitting on top of you and you're just like in shock and disbelief. But at the same time you get filled with all this love and affection and passion towards your child and it's honestly the greatest feeling in the world."

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet her. I hope she has my eyes, that's the one thing I want her to have is my blue eyes."

"I'm sure she will. We all expected Zoe to look like Blaine but she's a combination of both of us."

"I hope." Sebastian and Blaine soon joined us and got into the conversation about baby talk.

•Hunter•

Thanks to Kurt, I've learned a lot of my pregnancy and our baby girl. He's been pregnant before so I've been getting pointers from him and asking him lots of questions. I hope I'm not annoying him too much by asking all these questions but I want to know so that I'm prepared.

The baby shower was really fun. It was nice getting to hang out with everyone and see people I haven't seen in a while. Like my friends from high school and work, and our families. Rachel, Santana, and Quinn did a great job at throwing this for us, but I feel bad because Kurt wasn't really acknowledged as much as I was. I hope he doesn't think I'm stealing all the attention. He's been to himself most of the day other than talking to me or being with Zoe.

I asked Blaine if he was okay and he said he was fine, I guess he's just tired or something. I was pretty tired myself, this little girl was wearing me out so I could only imagine how he's feeling carrying two babies.

By sundown, most of the party guests started to leave and then it was down to just the six of us. Finn got a fire going and we all sat around it. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in a patio chair shoving his face with chocolate while Blaine had a sleeping Zoe on his chest.

Bas and I were snuggled under a blanket sharing a bench-like chair.

"So did everybody have a good time?" Quinn asked sitting on her husband’s lap.

"Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Mhm."

It was pretty awkward just sitting there in silence. After like five minutes, Kurt spoke up and started telling us stories about Zoe and how her week went then we started talking about our babies and yeah we just talked for a few hours until the fire died out.

Bas and I said our goodbyes as did Kurt and Blaine and we all walked to our cars together.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

•Kurt•

I just got done with making dinner when my phone started to ring. I helped Zoe with her food while going to answer it.

"Blaine, can you help her please?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah! C'mere baby."

I saw Sebastian was calling so I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

_ Hello? _

**Kurt! Ricky's water broke!**


End file.
